My Hero Academia:Discovering Destiny
by WeeblyWriter
Summary: Two different lives one destiny. Francis Cyo Arroyo born with both parents' quirks and Izuku Midoriya born without one. Discover how these two become heroes at UA, discovering their destinies and dreams. My first fanfic so plz be nice. Rated T for now, might bump it up later. I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue 1

**Heyo! Welcome to my first Fanfic. I've taken inspiration from the game Destiny to help write this story. Plz be nice! **

**Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Let me know if chapters are too long or too short. **

**Pairings still relatively undecided.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR DESTINY ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEM. **

**Shoutout to name-generator for helping me choose my OC's name UwU**

**My Hero Academia Prologue – Francis 'Cyo' Arroyo**

"Mum, dad, look!"

The parents in question turned to look at their four-year-old son

"What is it sweetie?" Asked the mother

"Look at my eye!" exclaimed the excited child pointing at his right eye. "There's something there!"

"Well would you look at that, you've taken after your old man!"

"David, we don't know that" the mother pouted, "that mark in his eye could just be a mutation of my quirk"

"Sarah" David sighed "it's a bullseye in his eye, there's no way it's not a variation of mine"

"It's just not fair!" Cried Sarah who had turned away from her husband

"Wait is it not good?" asked the boy looking at his mother worriedly "should I try to get another one?"

"it's amazing Cyo" Comforted David. He looked back at the depressed shape of his wife in the corner. "Mummy is just jealous that you got my quirk and not hers"

"It's just not fair!" Cried Sarah while her husband laughed.

He took his son by the shoulders "And it's not like you can change what your quirk is anyway." He started to guide his son to his bedroom "Come on, there's something I want to show you"

***In the bedroom***

"What did you want to show me dad?"

"Well Cyo" Began his father has he took out a box from under the bed "I was your age when my quirk manifested too, do you remember what my quirk is?"

"Uh, you said it let you never miss a shot, right?" Cyo answered

"Close, it allows me to move the bullets any way I want, they call it homing. That's why the other heroes call me Snipe"

"Cool! So, is my quirk like that?"

"We don't know yet, but it looks like it, here look at this" David opened the box and pulled out a pistol. "This little beauty is called Ace, named by your great grandfather. Once you get big enough, and when we think you're ready, Ace can be yours."

"Really?"

David nodded "But first you gotta show me what it means to be a hero, alright? I can't give it to you if you're a villain, right?"

"Of course not dad!"

"Good!" David stood up "Shall we start your training?"

"Let's do it dad!"

***A few years later***

"Good take a break"

"Am I getting better dad?" asked Cyo, now seven years old, as he holstered the BB pistol.

"Of course kiddo! Your quirk is quite amazing you get that bullseye every time now!"

Cyo grinned at his dad with his bullseye-marked eye glistened in the sunlight "Can't miss"

"Don't get cocky kid. Let's go home, your mother is getting jealous"

***at home***

"Mum! Look, look, I hit all the targets today!" Cyo hugged his mum and showed her the targets they were using that morning

"Good job! Now go take a shower before we eat lunch, don't want you to start stinking up the joint, do we?"

"meanie!" laughed Cyo "I'll be ready in 20! What's for lunch?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs"

"Yay, I'll be as fast as I can!" said Cyo as he ran up the stairs

"Make sure you wash properly!" Sarah called after him. She turned her attention to her husband "Where's my greeting?"

"Come and get it" grinned David as Sarah approached him and hugged him.

"How was he?"

"Amazing. The kid can't miss once he's seen a target"

"Seems a little overpowered"

"It could be, but he still needs to see what he's shooting to hit it, I still think I'm a better shot" Bragged David.

"Yea, yea Snipe, never misses yada, yada, yada." Sarah waved him off "You just can't admit that he's gonna be better than you" she teased

"Yea but we're not there yet" Laughed David as Sarah headed towards the kitchen. "Need help?"

"Come set the table while I finish up, you've got mail by the way."

"Eh I'll open it later after lunch, I am starved"

After lunch David opened the letter.

_Dear David "Snipe" Waid Arroyo_

_I do hope you are enjoying your time in London with your family. _

_We at UA High would like to officially offer you a position as one of our Hero Combat Training instructors at the beginning of the next school year. This comes at a time of change at UA, with myself, Nezu taking over as principal from Nana Shimura who has moved into retirement._

_As a UA alumnus I would very much appreciate you taking on this role to ensure this transition is as smooth and fast as possible._

_I look forward to hearing your reply._

_Kind regards,_

_Principal Nezu_

"Sarah, honey! Come here! I need your opinion!"

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I couldn't find Snipe's name anywhere I checked (unless I am blind xD) I ended up using his english voice actor's name to sort this issue out. Cya soon **


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

**Heyo chapter 2 here! I ended up bulk writing just a little, it kinda just happened xD. **

**Pairings still relatively undecided.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR DESTINY ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEM.**

**The next day**

Breakfast was unusually quiet in the Arroyo household, normally his parents would be teasing each other or him, but today was quiet. Too quiet.

"Uh what's happening?" asked Cyo studying his parents worriedly "Did you two fight or something?"

"No honey, well not really" sighed Sarah who began to eye up her husband as he looked at his coffee with a newfound interest "Your father is being irrational." Cyo tilted his head "Yesterday he opened a letter he received from his old high school, UA. Did he tell you anything about it?"

Cyo thought for a bit "Yea, he said how amazing it was and how it's the best hero school in the world!"

"Well, they've got a new principal, some guy called Nezu. They've asked your father to teach there"

Cyo's eyes widened "Really? That's so cool! You're gonna do it dad, aren't you?"

"See! Even your son says you should do it!" Said Sarah

David sighed "It's not an easy decision to make. It means you guys coming with me or you not seeing me"

"Of course we'll come with you dad! What's the issue?"

"won't you miss being in London?"

Cyo thought for a moment before saying "I don't know…"

David sighed again "This is the problem; I don't really want to affect what we as a family have here. Being a teacher means that I won't be at the agency very often or at all, and it means that you have to make new friends and go to a new school and everything." David's phone vibrated on the table "let's talk about it tonight, I'm being called in"

"Oh can I come dad?"

"No Cyo your dad can handle it himself and plus you've got school to go to, remember?"

"But school is so boring" whined the child

David shook his head and smiled "look kid, if you want to be a hero like me you've gotta go to school alright?" Cyo sighed

"Ok, I'll get ready to go" Cyo said as he went to his room

"Atta boy" David stood to face his wife who held out his mask. He took it and gave her a hug "See you tonight"

"You'd better. Don't die cowboy" Sarah squeezed the hug before releasing him.

"You don't need to worry"

"David, that's when I worry the most."

"Love you"

"You too cowboy. Give them hell"

***At the Scene***

"Captain, status report" Snipe in his uniform was on a nearby rooftop looking through a pair of binoculars at the doorway of the incident

"Three hostages behind the perp."

"Understood, Valkyrie and Magnus are on their way, ETA three minutes. Do we have an ID on this guy?"

"Guy assumes he's human" scoffed Captain

"What?"

"He's not exactly human. It's weird his brain is sticking out and the dude's got a beak. I don't think he's human."

"Alright evac of the surrounding area is almost complete. Can you stall him for a little longer?"

"Don't need to sir. He's completely still, like he's just not moving or responding to anything. It's like he's on pause"

"Just wait". Snipe looked at his watch "Two more minutes" he mumbled.

"Sir!" Captain shouted over the comms "There's another person coming out from behind the freak"

Snipe looked through his binoculars to see the creature move towards the road "Back up Captain, one minute" From behind the creature stepped out a man with his face covered by a hood.

"Heroes of London. I am a member of the League of Villains. My name isn't important but what happens next is. This is the test run of our first creature."

"Sir are you seeing this?"

"Yes, do not engage we don't know what we're dealing with. Thirty seconds until backup arrives"

The hooded man turned to look at the brain creature. "Nomu. Kill."

The creature roared.

***Elsewhere***

"Alright Cyo looks like we might be a little late to school" sighed Sarah as she looked at the line of cars in front of her own.

"Ok. Do I have to go?"

"Yes Cyo you have to go. If you want to be a hero you've got to study"

"But mum" whined the boy "What does maths have to do with fighting bad guys?"

Sarah laughed and thought for a moment before answering "You know, your dad uses maths all the time when he's fighting."

Her son looked at her unconvinced "There's no way dad uses boring stupid old maths to beat the baddies"

"But he does! He may not mean to, but he uses a complicated thing called trigonometry…"

"Triga-what?"

"Trigonometry honey" explained Sarah "It is basically angles and stuff I don't really understand it myself but apparently it's basically what dad does in his head"

"Hmmmm ok I'll ask him later"

"What you don't believe me?" Threatened Sarah

"No it's not that!" Backtracked Cyo "I just don't believe that someone as cool as dad uses something as boring as maths to help him fight the bad guys"

"So you think your dad is cool?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Cyo immediately

"Is he cooler than me?" Questioned Sarah, a venomous purple aura surrounding her.

"No, no definitely not mum!" Cyo blurted out, trying to defuse his detonating mother "You're the coolest!"

Sarah smiled and kissed her son's cheek "That's my baby" she laughed as Cyo looked out the window embarrassed. She looked back forward at the still frozen sea of cars in front of her. "God what's with all this traffic, it's unusually heavy tod-" She was interrupted when a body smashed into the car in front of her. "David?"

"What?" a wave of people started to appear, running past them "Mum what's happening?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Francis. Out now"

Francis. She called him by his name. That meant something really bad was happening. The pair got out of the car and Sarah approached the unmoving body in front of her. "David?" She looked to where he was thrown from and her eyes widened.

The creature landed with a crash destroying the cars and road in front of them.

"Mum what is that?"

"Cyo run, run home now!"

"I'm not-"

"Cyo now!" Shouted Sarah as she activated her quirk

Cyo looked at the monster then at the glowing form of his mother before reluctantly turning and running away.

Snipe's eyes fluttered open "Sarah"

"What's this guy's deal?"

"Sarah"

"I'm a hero too. I'm staying to fight to matter what you say" Snipe pushed himself up. "You can't fight him at close quarters we both know that. I'll cover you, get to a distance you become useful"

Snipe studied his wife before nodding "He's taken out three heroes already seems to have some sort of strength thing going for him, it's like his body couldn't contain the muscles in his body so its flowing out of him, that's what the pink stuff is."

"Alright. Is that a brain sticking out?" she asked as she watched the creature rampage in front of her.

"Yes" said Snipe as he stood up properly "Before you ask, I've already tried shooting it, nothing."

Sarah sighed "I'm going in, cover me?" She became enveloped in a purple aura and began to hover.

Snipe grinned "You got it Warlock"

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! One more chapter on my OC before we hit the show's actual start! Lemme kow what you think! Cya in a bit!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue 3

**Heyo Chapter 3 here! Last chapter on my OC before we hit Deku's origin. Hope you enjoy! **

**Pairings still relatively undecided.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR DESTINY ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEM.**

***With Cyo***

He ran. He did what his mother told him, and he ran home as fast as he possibly could. But something was not right. He was the son of heroes and he ran away. He wanted to be a hero just like his dad, just like him mum but he ran away like a coward. He was no hero.

Cyo reached his house and ran up the stairs into his parents' bedroom and dived under the bed, searching for something, something his dad showed to him years ago when his quirk first manifested. He took out the box and opened it revealing the black and silver metal of the revolver.

He picked up the gun.

***With Snipe and Warlock***

Warlock skidded backward before she hit a nearby building, sweat dripping from her face as she lowered the purple aura shield around her that took most of the creature's punch. A volley of gunshots flew overhead and bounced off its muscled body. "What the hell is this thing?" she panted

"God knows" replied her husband who was trying to reload his gun. "I'm almost out. Six mags left"

"What's that, 24 rounds?" Snipe nodded "Gotta make them count then. If I can get close enough, I might be able to blast his body apart giving you a clear shot"

Snipe looked at her bewildered "Why have you not done that yet?"

"Go to hell" She retorted "It's a lot harder than it looks. Those muscles are like an exoskeleton they're woven tightly together. I need to get close to it and then try to pull it apart without it killing me."

"Sorry" Snipe apologised "I'm getting stressed, Cyo better have made it home by now"

"As bad as it is for me to say it but worry about him later, let's try not to die first"

Snipe laughed "Let's go then"

Warlock lit herself up and flew over towards the creature, dodging the cars thrown at her and punched the monsters face with an energy covered fist. She flipped over behind it but was then backhanded by the monster. She slammed into the nearby building as the creature threw a car at the fallen hero. She looked up in time to see the incoming vehicle smash her in the head.

Snipe screamed and charged the monster firing as much as he could as he flipped over it and he ran for his wife. He turned to shoot the monster again watching helplessly as the bullets had no effect.

The car next to him exploded as his wife got back up, covered in her own blood. She charged again, despite the protests of her husband, hitting the monster with her purple aura exploding with every hit. The monster roared in pain and hit back, but this time she got her shield up in time and just skidded to a halt.

"MUM!" Her eyes widened as she turned her head to see her son running towards her gun in hand.

"Francis run! You can't be here, run away now!"

"No! I've got my gun! I can be a hero too!"

"Francis you're not ready yet! You're just going to get hurt, get away from here now!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

She watched as her husband tried to throw explosives at the monster who remained unaffected. She charged back in as Snipe got thrown into another building, she collected her power into a ball between her hands and threw it. Snipe regained composure and shot the creature's back to gain its attention as the purple energy ball hit its back causing the creature to fall onto its knees roaring in pain. Cyo hid behind a nearby building and watched his parents work in awe. They looked incredible, in perfect sync with one another, but something was wrong, the monster was still up and refusing to go down.

Warlock flew up to it trying to punch him, but the monster saw it coming and grabbed her in its massive hand and began slamming her onto the ground.

Cyo's eyes widened as he watched the monster pummel his mother repeatedly into the ground. His world went into slow motion, his father screaming for his mother while shooting trying to get the creature to release her. As soon as he ran up to it he was hit back. The monster dropped the broken body of his mother on the floor. Her blood pooling out of her body as the monster looked in triumph. That's when he broke. Cyo screamed gaining the monster's attention.

His head started to hurt. He never felt like this before, a burning sensation in his head as his vision turned purple.

His dad turned to look at him struggling to get up and run to his son's side. Cyo erupted pure power, purple power just like his mother's. A massive telekinetic blast hit the monster as it approached, getting stronger and stronger as the monster edged closer to the child. Its muscles started to rip apart as it got closer until Cyo roared sending out one final purple pulse tearing the monster apart, leaving it in pieces on the road.

He saw the monster disintegrating in purple light in front of him. He saw his dad crying running over to him. He saw his mother's broken head turn towards him, tears in her eyes, smiling at him.

_I love you._

Then everything went black.

***Three weeks later***

Snipe and his son looked down at the gravestone in front of them "Here lies The Warlock: Sarah Anna Arroyo, Mother of One, Wife of One, Hero to All"

Snipe put a hand on his crying son's shoulder. Cyo looked up at his father "Time to go son." Cyo nodded and gave his father a hug. "I've given it some thought and I've decided to take the teaching job at UA." His son looked up at him with big eyes "It's what your mother wanted me to do. And I think it'll be better for the both of us to have some distance from this place for a while. While we're there we can train that new power of yours so you can use it properly. That is, if you still want to be a hero?"

"I do. I'll make mum proud!"

"Good, I'll meet you in the car" Cyo nodded taking one last look at his mother's grave

"I miss you mum. Love you" He choked out before running towards the car.

Snipe's eyes followed his son as he ran for the car. Sighing he looked at the gravestone, tears dropping from his eyes. "Sarah. I'm so sorry. I'll find the man that did this to you I swear." He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a small smile. "You'd be proud of our son, looks like he did get your quirk in the end too. I'm glad you got to see it. Goodbye my love"

***********  
**AAAAANNNNNNDDDDD done! That's the end of the OC prologue, now am gonna move onto Izuku and then the actual actual story start. Though a little question before we get into it. What should Cyo's hero name be? I've got a few options:**

**Warlock? (after his mother)**

**Guardian?**

**VoidShot?**

**Or any other suggestions?**

**MANY THANKINGS CYA SOON!**


End file.
